


Here with Me

by TripCreates



Series: 50 Days of i7 [21]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Near Future, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: Sougo has a nightmare but he has Ryuu there to chase away his worries.





	Here with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it's been a few months since I wrote any ryuusou so here I am with this little fic! It's not much but it was nice to write them again.
> 
> This is set vaguely after part 3 with vague spoilers to stuff that happened toward the end of part 3. 
> 
>  
> 
>  **21\. Opression** \- [table 50-A](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)

“Sougo – _Sougo._ ”

Sougo blinked a couple of times before fully opening his eyes as he felt someone shaking his shoulder. He rolled onto his back. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw Ryuu propped up on his arm and looking down at him.

It took Sougo a few seconds to figure out what was going on. The dream he’d been in was so intense, he momentarily forgot where he was upon waking.

“What’s wrong?” Sougo mumbled.

Ryuu brushed the bangs out of Sougo’s face. “You were muttering and tossing about in your sleep. It seemed like you were having a bad dream, so I decided to wake you.”

Sougo appreciated the kind gesture, but he felt guilty for waking Ryuu this late at night. Well, he assumed it was late.

“Sorry for disturbing your sleep.”

Ryuu smiled as he settled back down next to Sougo. “Don’t worry about that, Sougo-kun. I’m more concerned about what was upsetting you so much in your dream. If you don’t mind me asking, what was it about?”

Sougo’s eyes drifted to the ceiling as he recalled the details. Normally, his dreams were fleeting, and he forgot them once he awoke. This one, however, was different. Not only did he remember what happened, but it left him simply feeling off in a way he couldn’t put into words. Like a weight was on his chest when there was nothing physically there.

The more he thought about it, it was an oppressive feeling he hadn’t felt years.

He wasn’t sure what sparked his subconscious to bring up father again. It’d been a while now since they last talked or even seen one another.

While Ryuu was patiently waiting, Sougo knew he needed to say something. He couldn’t brush it off as if it wasn’t anything to worry about nor did he want to lie.

“For some reason, I was living back at my family’s house. And I was arguing with my father,” he answered, keeping his gaze up at the ceiling.

Even after attempting to talk things out with his father, it was clear to Sougo it would never erase what happened in the past. But it did give him the peace of mind to move forward in his life and not have that fear dragging him down.

Besides, he found a new family with IDOLiSH7 and he was better off because of it.

“It was just a dream. You’re here with me, Sougo. He can’t get to you anymore.”  

There was still some lingering guilt Ryuu felt towards pushing Sougo into talking with his family again when it didn’t go well. Even though Sougo told him to stop worrying about it.

Sougo rolled onto his side and moved closer to him, burying his face into Ryuu’s chest. He really didn’t want to dwell on the dream or his father anymore.

Ryuu wrapped his arm around Sougo and gently rubbed his back. The embrace was warm and comforting, just what Sougo needed to ground him back in reality.

He felt the tension ease away. No matter what happened in the future, he’d make sure he never ended up back there.

“I’ll be okay,” Sougo said. “It was just a dream after all.”

Ryuu kissed the top of his head. “I’m here if you need to talk about it later, okay?”

Sougo smiled. He used to think he wasn’t worthy of Ryuu’s support, but he was getting over that.

He had his music and friends by side, along with Ryuu. That’s what was important. Sougo felt like he could accomplish anything he wanted because of them. And that made a night like this a little more bearable.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this, let me know by leaving a comment or kudos!
> 
> If you want to scream about Idolish7 with me, then follow me on twitter @tripcreates. You can also share this on twitter by using this [tweet](https://twitter.com/tripcreates/status/1104965372397137921).


End file.
